Only look at me
by cLoveRVIP
Summary: Janji yang di buat sepihak oleh Sasuke ini benar-benar akan mengikat sang gadis selamanya. Sasuke tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi kedepannya, tapi Ia yakin Hinata akan jadi miliknya suatu hari nanti. "Kau telah berjanji Hyuuga Hinata", ujar Sasuke mantap. -Pairing Sasuhina,, slight Naruhina
1. Chapter 1 : Berjanjilah padaku, Hinata

Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**  
Pair : Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata (SASUHINA)  
Genre :Romance  
Rate : M (18+)  
Warning : OOC, TYPOS, GaJe, Amatir, etc./span/p  
 _ **This is only "FanFiction", if you don't like, it's better you don't read.**_  
Only for entertaining!

Original story by **cLoveR**  
"ONLY LOOK AT ME"  
"Hanya aku! Pandanglah hanya diriku."

 _Chapter 1 : Berjanjilah padaku, Hinata-chan!_

 **Konoha, 2004**

"Ming... ming... ming."

Terdengar jelas suara serangga memenuhi desa kecil ini. Musim panas yang di nanti telah tiba. Banyak anak-anak menghabiskan waktunya di luar rumah. Tak hanya untuk menikmati liburan musim panas mereka, tapi musim panas juga waktunya bermain sepuasnya. Mencari serangga, makan semangka, es serut dan masih banyak lagi yang dapat di nikmati di musim ini. Dan tak terkecuali kedua bocah kecil yang sedari tadi tak beranjak dari pohon besar di tengah taman itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa tidak main?" tanya seorang gadis kecil bermata lavender dengan tatapan heran. Di lihatnya teman kecilnya itu hanya membelakanginya tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

"Mainlah sana, bocah", ucap Sasuke ketus kepada sang gadis tanpa melihatnya. Ia kesal kepada gadis kecil itu. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Sasuke tidak menyukai terik matahari yang menyengat seperti ini.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginanmu", ucapnya lembut seraya ingin beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia tak mengira Sasuke akan semarah ini padanya. Selama ini Sasuke hanya menghabiskan musim panas di rumah saja. Gadis itu hanya ingin mengajaknya bermain bersama yang lain.

 _Flash back : on_

Mereka memang telah berteman lama. Usianya baru 5 tahun saat ia menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Uchiha. Rumah besar dengan dekorasi kuno Jepang dan sedikit sentuhan modern di beberapa sudutnya itu menambah kesan mewah rumah ini.

"Ayah, ini rumah siapa?" tanya gadis kecil itu lirih.

"Ini rumah tetangga baru kita. Keluarga Uchiha." dengan suara paraunya ia berusaha menjelaskan kepada sang putri.

"Sayang, ibu dengar keluarga ini memiliki anak seumuran denganmu. Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan teman baru nanti." ucap sang ibu seraya tersenyum lembut kepada putri yang sedari tadi memegang tangannya itu.

"Silahkan masuk", sambut salah satu maid yang tengah mengantar mereka ke ruang tamu rumah ini.

Dilihatnya sepasang suami istri yang telah duduk berdampingan di sisi kiri ruang tamu dengan tatami itu. Tak ketinggalan juga sosok bocah kecil dengan mata hitam pekatnya duduk manis di pangkuan sang ibu.

"Hiashi-san" sambut Fugaku seraya memeluk seniornya.

"Kau tak banyak berubah Fuga-kun." balasnya.

"Silahkan duduk"

"Arigatou", ucap pasangan Hyuuga itu hampir bersamaan.

Sekarang duduklah kedua keluarga itu berhadapan. Hampir 5 tahun lamanya kedua keluarga ini tak bertemu. Banyak cerita yang telah mereka alami sewaktu kuliah dulu. Tak hanya kedua kepala keluarga saja yang tengah asyik mengingat masa lalu mereka. Namun kedua nyonya besar juga berusaha mencairkan suasana. Semua orang di ruangan itu tengah asyik-asyiknya berbincang, kecuali seorang gadis kecil yang tengah duduk tertunduk di sebelah ibunya itu ternyata sedang berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dari tatapan dingin putra bungsu Uchiha. Di lihatnya sesekali bocah laki-laki itu dengan diam-diam. Dan dia masih saja menatap sang gadis dengan tajam tanpa berdekip sekali pun.

Sejak saat itulah kedua keluarga ini mulai akrab kembali. Tak jarang salah satu nyonya besar saling berkunjung ke kediaman masing-masing dan membawa serta putra-putrinya. Dan mau tidak mau kedua pasang bocah ini jadi semakin akrab setiap harinya. Tak terasa 6 tahun setelah pertemuan itu membuat sang Uchiha kecil terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hinata di sisinya.

 _Flashback : Off_

"Tunggu"

Belum sempat gadis itu beranjak jauh, tangan kecil Sasuke tengah memegangnya canggung. Di lihatnya ekspresi bingung dari wajah sang gadis. Terlihat sangat jelas kalau ia sekarang tengah bingung atas sikap Sasuke.

"Baiklah aku akan... main", ujarnya pelan seraya menunduk malu. Dilihatnya sekilas ekspresi sang gadis yang begitu terkejut namun tampak sangat senang itu. Ia sudah menduga hal itu, tapi malu rasanya mengakui bahwa gadis itu begitu manis saat ini.

"Benarkah?", ujar sang gadis begitu senang.

"Apa kau tuli?", ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Terima kasih", tanpa sadar gadis itu sekarang tengah membalas uluran tangan Sasuke.

Tanpa terasa hampir sore. Di lihatnya matahari tengah menuruni tahtanya. Sepasang bocah tadi beranjak pulang ke kediaman masing-masing. Namun Sasuke begitu terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Seperti mau pindahan?", batin Sasuke.

"Hai nak!", sapa Paman Hiashi yang begitu sibuk memerintahkan pelayannya untuk mengangkut beberapa kardus besar ke dalam truk warna kuning yang tak kalah besarnya itu.

"Hm", ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Hime-chan, apa kau sudah mengatakan pada bocah es ini?" tanya Hyuuga kepada putrinya yang berdiri tertunduk di sebelah sang ayah.

"A.. ku... Aku", dengan ragu sang gadis berusaha menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah.

"Mengatakan apa?", ucapnya ragu.

"Bahwa kita akan pindah besok, benarkan hime?"

"Iya ayah". Hinata mulai ragu untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke sekarang. Ia berusaha untuk mengatakan tentang hal ini, tapi ia tak ingin Sasuke sedih karenanya. Namun tiba-tiba Hinata mendengar suara yang penuh kekecewaan dan kesedihan dari temannya. Dengan ragu ia berusaha mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke saat itu.

"Hah pindah? Kau.. maaf saya permisi dulu", terlihat begitu jelas rasa kesal di mata bocah Uchiha itu sekarang.

"Sasuke tunggu, aku", seru Hinata. Ia tak tahu bahwa Sasuke akan semarah itu./

"Biarkan saja Hime", dengan cepat sang ayah menghentikan langkah putrinya untuk menyusul Sasuke.

"Tak bisa di percaya kenapa gadis itu tak pernah menyinggung tentang pindah rumah atau semacamnya kepadanya. Ia merasa gadis yang telah hampir 5 tahun di kenalnya itu teramat asing baginya. Tapi, perasaan ini terasa lebih menyiksa.

"Temui aku di taman sekarang", itulah isi secarik pesan yang di berikan Sasuke tengah malam.

"Dengan ragu Hime kecil mengendap-endap untuk meninggalkan rumah besarnya itu tanpa ketahuan siapa pun demi menemui Sasuke. Dan sesampainya ia di tempat yang di maksud, Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke tengah berdiri menyambutnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" ujarnya kesal.

"Maafkan aku, aku..."

Hinata tanpa sadar langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya karena tak mengatakan tentang kepindahannya itu. Namun, tiba-tiba ia merasakan dekapan hangat dari Sasuke. /

Di sisi lain, kedatangan Hinata malah membuat Sasuke tak bisa menunjukkan kemarahannya. Gadis manis itu tertunduk di hadapannya. Entah sejak kapan perasaan yang terlalu dini untuk dirasakannya itu muncul. Di benak Sasuke hanyalah Hinata. Namun sekarang ia harus merelakan gadis itu pergi jauh dari penglihatannya. Itulah yang membuatnya kesal pada sang gadis. Tanpa basa-basi dipeluknya tubuh mungil sang gadis dengan lembut.

"Sasu..."

"Kau tega sekali akan meninggalkanku", ucap Sasuke penuh kesedihan. Ia berharap Hinata juga mengerti perasaannya saat ini.

"Maafkan aku", ujar Hinata pelan.

"Kau tahu aku sangat terkejut", hertak Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku", Hinata tak bisa memikirkan kata-kata lain selain meminta maaf atas perbuatannya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba mengerti. Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Janji? Janji apa?", tanya Hinata ragu.

"Setelah kita berpisah nanti, aku mungkin tak kan bisa selalu menemanimu Hime."

"Di lepaskannya sekarang pelukkan kepada gadis Hyuuga itu. Dengan lembut ia pun mulai meraih tangan kecil sang gadis.

"Berjanjilah kalau hanya aku yang boleh menikahimu", ujar Sasuke mantap pada sang gadis.

"Sasuke-kun", di gelapnya malam itu terlihat jelas wajah Hinata yang sempat merona karena perkataan Sasuke itu.

"Kau harus berjanji atau aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi", ancamnya kepada Hinata. Karena ia tahu selama ini Hinata hanya menganggapnya sahabat dan mungkin akan seterusnya begitu jika ia tak segera menghertak sang gadis.

"Berjanjilah kau hanya akan melihatku seorang", ucap Sasuke tegas.

"Baiklah, aku janji" ucap Hinata lembut kepada Sasuke.

"Janji yang di buat sepihak oleh Sasuke ini benar-benar akan mengikat sang gadis selamanya. Sasuke tak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi kedepannya, tapi Ia yakin Hinata akan jadi miliknya suatu hari nanti.

"Kau telah berjanji Hyuuga Hinata", ujar Sasuke mantap.

 **\- TBC-**

Alhamdulillah,, finally publish juga nih cerita.

Annyeong all .,,

ceritanya sya newbie disini..

Hi, watashi wa cLoveR desu

Ini emang bukan cerita baru sih, coz sebelumnya q pernah publish d group facebook gitu, and baru **bisa publish** d ffn sekarang.. #hehehe

Tapi karena ini cerita pertamaku tentang Sasuhina, jadi mohon review atau comment"-nya tentang ceritanya.

Arigatou gozaimasu :*


	2. Chapter 2 : Sasuke-kun, Siapa Dia?

**Chapter 2 : Sasuke-kun, Siapa Dia?**

Special thanks for minna yg bersedia me-review cerita ini..  
It is for you guys - **JojoAyuni** ; ; **kyucel** ; **chiwichan** ; **hiru nesaan** ; **Devil Macma**  
 _Arigatou_ for support me * _bow_ * **^_^**  
Just enjoy it!

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing **SASUHINA**  
Genre :Romance  
Rate : M (18+)  
Warning : OOC, TYPOS, GaJe, Amatir, etc.  
This is only "FanFiction", if you don't like, it's better you don't read.  
Only for entertaining!

 **7 tahun kemudian**  
 **Tokyo, 24 Desember 2011**

 **Hinata POV**

Untuk sesaat aku kembali teringat dengan sosok pemuda yang kudengar dari ayah kalau dia adalah Sasuke, teman kecilku di Konoha dulu. Setelah pertemuan yang pertama bagiku dengannya di rumah sakit waktu itu. Terlihat jelas kalau dia mengenalku sebelumnya. Ku coba mengingatnya tapi semuanya terasa kosong. Pelukkannya waktu itu masih jelas kurasakan, begitu dalam dan perasaan itu sangat menggangguku sekarang.

Aku Hyuuga Hinata, siswi kelas 2 di SMA K di daerah Tokyo. 1 minggu yang lalu aku mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah saat perjalanan pulang. Saksi mata dari kecelakaan itu mengatakan aku seperti orang yang sedang melamun saat menyebrangi penyebrangan yang berada tak jauh dari sekolah.

 **Normal POV**

Saat itu sebuah mobil berwarna hitam waktu itu tak sengaja menabraknya dan mengakibatkan luka dalam pada kepalanya. Orang tuanya sempat cemas akan keadaanya saat itu, namun beruntunglah ia tidak mengalami kondisi yang serius dengan tubuhnya, terutama kepalanya. Ia memang masih sangat jelas mengingat segalanya terkecuali satu orang. Orang yang sangat ingin di temui. Namun seandainya ia tahu bukan hanya orangnya yang ia lupakan, tapi janji mereka. Janji yang selalu di pegang oleh keduanya, suatu saat ia akan memintanya.

Di tengah lamunannya itu, Hinata merasa ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Di arahkannya kedua mata lavendernya itu perlahan. Di lihatnya sesosok pemuda ceria dengan rambut kuning menyala dan mata biru saphirnya itu tengah duduk manis di sebelahnya sekarang.

"Naruto-kun", ujar Hinata kaget mendapati sosok pemuda itu tiba-tiba muncul dan telah berada disampingnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? sepertinya serius?", tanya Naruto riang.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa", ucap Hinata ragu.

Dilihatnya sang pemuda yang sekarang tengah tersenyum lebar ini. Pemuda yang dikenalnya sejak kelas 1 SMA ini begitu periang dan perhatian terhadapnya. Ia sadar bahwa hubungan mereka hanyalah "sahabat". Banyak gosip yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto hanya menyukai Sakura, tapi Hinata tetap berharap Naruto akan berpaling padanya.

Naruto sangatlah baik pada siapa pun, tak terkecuali dirinya. Itulah yang membuat Hinata jatuh hati padanya. Perhatiannya bisa membuat setiap gadis salah paham, Ia juga tahu itu. Namun, apa daya ia sudah terjerat akan senyum riang Naruto.

Sejak awal kedatangan Hinata ke rumah sakit sampai sekarang ia telah di perbolehkan pulang, pemuda ini selalu menemani.

"Apa kau sudah makan tuan putri", goda Naruto.

"Sudah, baru saja", ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Pintar", di usapnya rambut halus Hinata dengan lembut. Seakan ingin memanjakan sang gadis yang terbaring itu.

"Apa kau tidak pergi ke sekolah?"

"Jujur saja sekarang sekolah tak begitu mengasyikkan tanpa sahabatku ini", ucapnya riang seraya mencubit gemas pipi sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ini", ujar Hinata pelan sambil menyembunyikan semburat merah samar di wajahnya itu.

Namun tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Hinata erat

"Kau tahu, aku sangat merindukkanmu"

"Naruto-kun"

Hinata begitu kaget atas kelakuan mendadak Naruto ini, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang dan dengan sukses membuat wajah putihnya bersemu merah. Di bayangkannya pelukan ini yang akan ia terima setiap harinya jika ia menikah dengan Naruto nanti. Namun tak lama kemudian Naruto melepas pelukkannya dan membuyarkan lamunan singkat Hinata.

"Kau tahu gadis berambut pink dari kelas sebelah?", Naruto memulai ceritanya.

"Sakura- _chan_ kan maksudmu?"

"Iya dia, dia ternyata menyukai kakakmu Neji", ungkapnya penuh semangat.

"Benarkah?, tapi dia kan mantanmu dulu?", dengan ragu Hinata mencoba menayakan tentang gosip yang sering di dengarnya itu.

"Apa? Itu tidak benar", ucap Naruto malu-malu.

"Tapi seluruh sekolah juga tahu itu. Dan aku juga pernah melihatmu berduaan. Sepertinya itu bukan hubungan yang sekedar teman"

"Ah itu.. aku.. sudahlah lupakan"

Tiba-tiba suasana jadi begitu hening.

"Kau sendiri apa kau tetap akan menunggu cinta pertamamu itu?"

Pertanyaan apa ini?, ujar Hinata dalam hati. "Cinta pertamaku?", tanyanya lagi pada Naruto.

"Iya, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang tidak bisa melupakannya?"

"Ah? Melupakan siapa? Bukankah cinta pertamanya naruto? Sebenarnya siapa yang naruto bicarakan sekarang?", pikirnya dalam hati.

"Aku"

Belum sempat Hinata menjelaskan tentang cinta pertama yang di tanyakan Naruto, sang pemuda tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Maafkan aku tuan putri, tapi sepertinya aku harus kembali ke sekolah sebelum pelajaran Sunade _sensei_ di mulai"

"Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati Naruto-kun"

Diambilnya tas selempang berwarna hitam. Pemuda itu begitu menyilaukan di mata Hinata. Ingin rasanya menghentikan langkah sang pemuda yang akan pergi itu. Namun, rasa gugup dan tak percaya dirilah yang menghentikan keinginannya itu.

" _Ja_ , Hinata- _chan_ ", ucap Naruto riang sambil segera melangkah meninggalkan ruangan yang serba putih itu. Namun belum jauh ia melangkah, tiba-tiba pemuda itu berbalik.

Entah perasaan apa yang kini Hinata rasakan. Antara ragu, senang dan gugup. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin sang pemuda mengetahui perasaannya. Tanpa ia sadari, Hinata menegang dan hampir melupakan cara untuk bernafas.

" _Nandesuka_ , Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata ragu.

"Aku ingat, kemarin aku bertemu dengan pemuda yang bernama Sasuke-kun itu. Bukankah dia cinta pertama yang sering kau sebut", ungkap Naruto antusias.

"Sasuke-kun?"

" _Gomen ne_ , sepertinya aku sudah telat. _Bye_ "

Naruto berlalu tanpa menjelaskan siapa itu Sasuke- _kun_. Cinta pertama? Apa pemuda itu nyata? Tapi kenapa ia bisa melupakan orang sepenting itu. Sekarang banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ada di benak gadis manis ini.

"Siapa Dia?"

 **\- TBC -**

This is it the chapter twooo ~yeeaaah~

Ada sedikit modifikasi di beberapa bagian,, semoga bisa lebih dinikmati ya minna-san..

\- Gomen ya minna,, klo garing jadinya :P

see you on the next chapter (insya ALLAH)


	3. Chapter 3 : I Miss You

**Chapter 3 : I Miss You**

 **Suuugoooiiiiii .**  
Thanks for you that give me some suggestion and also supports. Jujur author tergolong masih sangat amatir dalam menulis cerita. karena kebanyak author hanya membayangkan saja. Dan baru kali ini agak nekat buat nulisin cerita imajinasiku tentang pasangan Sasuhina ini. Dan ternyata susah juga menggambarkan romansa Sasuhina dalam bentuk tulisan #hehehe :D.

 **Thanks a lot** buat yang udh nge-review, nge-favorite and nge-followed this story.  
 _Arigatou_ for support me * _bow_ * **^_^**  
Just enjoy it!

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing **SASUHINA**  
Genre :Romance  
Rate : M (18+)  
Warning : OOC, TYPOS, GaJe, Amatir, etc.  
This is only "FanFiction", if you don't like, it's better you don't read.  
Only for entertaining!

Sejauh yang di ingatnya, Uzumaki Naruto adalah satu-satunya sahabat laki-laki yang Hinata miliki sejak ia masuk ke SMA. Berada di kelas yang sama dan tempat duduk yang bersebelahan membuat mereka dekat secara perlahan.

Hinata yang pendiam terlihat sangat menikmati pertemanannya dengan Naruto yang periang dan selalu menghiburnya. Hinata memang mengagumi sosok itu diam-diam. Tapi siapa sangka bayang-bayang Sasuke tak bisa di gantikan oleh siapa pun dan begitu melekat.

Awalnya memang tak ada yang berubah dari hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata. Keduanya masih saling bertukar cerita walaupun hanya via telefon. Sasuke yang notabene sangat protektif terhadap Hinata selalu rutin menanyakan kegiatan sang gadis seharian ini. Mereka memang terpisah jarak, namun tanpa disadari perasaan saling mengisi satu sama lain semakin terasa.

Hingga saat kebiasaan itu mulai perlahan berkurang seiring dengan kesibukan keduannya. Setiap malam Hinata mencoba menghubungi Sasuke namun sang pemuda selalu dalam keadaan sibuk. Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke akan menemaninya sepanjang malam. Tapi ia terlalu perasa dan tak tega jika Sasuke akan sakit karena keegoisannya ini.

Sampai akhirnya keduanya benar-benar tak pernah berhubungan lagi, saat itulah takdir perlahan merubah jalan keduanya.

 _Flash back_ : _**on**_  
 **Tokyo, 12 Desember 2011**  
 **09.00 A.M**

"Peep... Pip.. Peep.. Pip.. Peep..."

"Cklek"

Pagi ini tak biasanya putra Uchiha ini bangun kesiangan. Terlebih sekarang ia telah berada di Tokyo. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa mengunjungi kota ini. Susah payah akhirnya ia mendapat libur musim dingin lebih cepat 1 minggu.

Tak banyak yang tahu jika bungsu keluarga Uchiha sedang menempuh High School-nya di negera yang di juluki " _Big Apple_ " itu. Jika saat itu baka anikinya tak membuat onar dengan tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan mungkin ia tak perlu jauh-jauh bersekolah disana.

Ayah bilang ini adalah tradisi keluarga. Setiap anak laki-laki dari keluarga Uchiha akan di kirim untuk melanjutkan studi di negeri tersebut.

2 tahun setelah kepergiannya itu, ia kini merindukan Hinata. Entah telah ratusan kali ia mencoba untuk kembali ke Jepang tapi penjagaan yang teramat ketat membuatnya tak pernah bisa lolos. Hingga ia dapat menduduki posisi pertama di ujian akhir semester ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera terbang ke Tokyo.

Dengan segera dihubunginya kediaman sang gadis berkali-kali namun hasilnya sangat mengecewakan. Nomor itu telah dipakai oleh keluarga lain. Mereka bilang pemilik sebelumnya telah lama pindah namun tak menyebutkan lebih jelasnya kemana.

Kini Sasuke sedikit kewalahan mencari sang gadis. Seharian penuh ia telah mencoba mencari kediaman baru Hinata. Bodohnya Sasuke karena tak membawa Kakashi bersamanya. Sang asisten baru akan sampai Tokyo keesokan harinya karena ia harus mengurus beberapa berkas milik Sasuke. Ia seorang diri, pangeran Uchiha berjalan menyusuri tiap sudut Tokyo untuk gadisnya, Hinata. Jadi jangan salahkan Sasuke yang mungkin berdiri saja sekarang ia belum mampu.

Setelah mematikan alarm dari HPnya, tak lama berselang benda berlayar sentuh itu berdering nyaring memenuhi apartement bergaya minimalis sewaannya. Tergangu dengan suara nyaring itu, Sasuke berusaha meraih sumber suara dan dengan terpaksa mengangkat panggilan telepon tersebut.

"Hm", jawabnya singkat tanpa gairah.

"Benarkah kau sekarang di Tokyo?", tanya seorang gadis di ujung telepon.

" _Nani_?"ucapnya malas. Sasuke tahu siapa pemilik suara yang menghebohkan ini. Temannya saat masih di bangku SMP dulu. Gadis yang merepotkan menurutnya.

"Kyaaaa, akhirnya kau mengakui perasaanmu. Kau datang kesini karena aku kan?"

"Diamlah kau Karin",dengan kesal ia berusaha menjauhkan benda berlayar itu dan ingin rasanya mematikan telepon itu."Benar-benar menyebalkan", batin Sasuke.

Namun di saat Sasuke akan menekan tombolnya, tiba-tib saja gadis bersurai merah itu kembali bersuara.

"Aku tahu.. aku.. tahu dimana gadis itu sekarang. Hyuuga itu", ujarnya pelan.

Seketika mata Sasuke membulat tanda tak percaya. Benarkah yang Karin katakan barusan? Sasuke merasa dadanya dipenuhi banyak kupu-kupu yang menggelitik hatinya. Rasa penasaran menjalar di seluruh otak dan tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya menanyakan secara detail tentang informasi tersebut, namun ajaibnya Sasuke bisa mengatakannya dalam keadaan tenang.

"Dimana kau melihatnya?", tanya Sasuke tegas.

"Ehm.. sepertinya tak jauh dari sekolahku", jawab Karin sedikit ragu.

Mendengar penjelasan Karin yang terdengar ragu itu membuat Sasuke melanjutkan pertanyaanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu dia?", tanyanya lagi.

"Aku pernah melihat fotonya kan waktu SMP dulu"

"Apa kau satu sekolah dengannya?"

"Kurasa tidak, tapi mungkin aku pernah melihatnya di daerah itu sepulang sekolah", tambahnya untuk meyakinkan sang pemuda.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku padanya"

"Ehm, baiklah. Kapan?"

"Secepatnya, atau sebaiknya hari ini"

"Baiklah, ku tunggu sepulang sekola, aku akan mengirimkan alamat lengkapnya nanti"

"Hm"

Seketika sambungan telepon itu terputus begitu saja. Karin masih belum percaya ia mampu mengatakan itu. Jujur ia senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, namun dalam hatinya ia sadar bahwa mempermainkan perasaan orang tidaklah baik dan apalagi ini menyangkut seseorang yang dicintai.

" _Gomen ne_ Sasuke- _kun_ , aku harus berbohong padamu. Ini semua karena aku sangat mencintaimu.", ucapnya penuh sesal sembari meninggalkan atap sekolahnya dan segera menuju kelas.  
Namun disisi lain Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa sangat senang. Senyumnya terus mengembang ketika mengingat bahwa tak lama lagi ia akan bertemu dengan cintanya.

Perasaan hangat juga mulai menyelimuti hatinya kini. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya karena saking senangnya ia saat ini. Rasa lelah yang dirasakannya tadi entah mengapa tiba-tiba menghilang seketika. Sasuke yang masih dalam posisi tidur itu tiba-tiba menutupi wajah merahnya dengan bantal.

Tanpa ia sadari, perlahan ia mulai membayangkan sosok gadis yang ia cintai itu. Rambutnya, kulitnya, wajahnya, suaranya, baunya, dan masih banyak lagi hal yang mungkin sekarang telah berubah dari sosok gadis yang dicintainya itu. Dulu mungkin memandangi wajah sang gadis sudah cukup baginya namun kini ia tak bisa membayangkan perkembangan apa yang akan membuatnya terkejut nanti.

" _I miss you, my princess_ ", gumamnya riang.

 **16.00 P.M**

Hari itu tiba-tiba saja langit berubah kelam, pertanda akan segera turun hujan. Namun pemuda tampan itu baru saja sampai di tempat yang telah di pilih temannya untuk menemukan cintanya. Terlihat Karin tengah duduk di halte bis depan Tokyo High School. Ya setidaknya begitulah yang tertulis kokoh pada pagar sekolah megah itu. Dari kejauhan Sasuke bisa melihat gadis itu tersenyum lebar padanya sambil mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi dan melambaikannya kearah Sasuke sekarang. Tak butuh lama setelah ia membayar ongkos taxi, Sasuke perlahan melangkah menuju temannya itu.

"Setidaknya aku harus bersabar sebelum Kakashi dating dan mengurus semuanya untukku" yakinnya dalam hati.

Jarak keduanya kini cukup dekat. Namun ia sungguh tak menduga reaksi temannya itu akan berlebihan seperti ini.

"Apa harus seheboh itu", pikir Sasuke.

Dan secepat kilat Karin sekarang tengah mengandeng manja lengan kiri Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya?", tanya Sasuke tegas and to the point. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan Hinata dan meminta maaf secepatnya.

"Aku.. aku sudah berdiri disini setengah jam yang lalu, tapi aku tak melihatnya", ucap Karin dengan nada yang mantap untuk meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Apa kau yakin dia ada di sekolah ini?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik. Ia yakin bila temannya ini tak bicara jujur. Tak susah bagi Sasuke mengetahui bahwa gadis ini berbohong atau tidak.

"Aku yakin", padahal Karin hanya memilih asal sekolah yang di kiranya tak mungkin di kunjungi gadis Hyuuga yang terlihat kuno di mata Karin itu dan tak mungkin ia bisa ke sekolah elit seperti ini.

"Biar aku cari sendiri"

"Sebaiknya jangan, aku sudah mengunjungi sekolah itu tadi dan tidak ada", tahan Karin.

"Benarkah? Biarkan aku mengeceknya juga"

Namun sebelum Sasuke sempat menuju sekolah itu, tiba-tiba Karin menarik lengannya dan memeluk erat sang pemuda.

"Apa kau sangat mencintainya?", tanya Karin memelas.

"Lepaskan"

"Bagaimana denganku?"

"Lepaskan kataku", hertak Sasuke.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya ia bisa terlepas dari pelukan gadis aneh itu.

"Hentikan, aku tak ingin menyakiti teman sendiri terlebih perempuan", ujar Sasuke tegas.

Namun itu semakin membuat Karin berani melakukan lebih. Sekali lagi ditariknya lengan pemuda itu dan ciuman itu tiba-tiba saja terjadi. Dengan kasar akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu. Karena tak kuat dengan sikap aneh gadis bersurai merah dihadapannya, Sasuke memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan gadis itu dan berlari menyebrangi jalan dan mencari Hinata di sekolah tersebut.

Karin yang tahu bahwa tak semudah itu meruntuhkan niat Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan memandangi pemuda itu meninggalkannya. Dalam tangisnya ia puas telah mendapatkan ciuman dari laki-laki yang ia cintai. Senyumnya mengembang tipis saat mengingat akan reaksi yang terpancar dari gadis Hyuuga tadi. Gadis cantik beriris lavender itu terlihat sangat terkejut melihat adegan yang Karin ciptakan, dan sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Karin dan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke- _kun_ "

Perlahan Karin meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri sekarang sembari mengusap genangan air mata di kedua pipinya.

 **TBC**

Konbanwa all :* *bow*

I'm back with third chapter right now.

Sebelumnya author pengen ngucapain big thanks buat yang sudah kasih saran buat cara penulisan sudut pandang di chapter sebelumnya. Gomen ya, author sedikit nglantur kayaknya waktu itu #hehehe :P # _ya...

 **Insya ALLAH,** kedepannya author akan lebih berhati-hati lagi.

for next chapter sabar ya. masih on going :D


	4. Chapter 4 : Finally, I found you -PART 1

Special thanks for minna yg bersedia meluangkan waktunya buat untuk ff ini *bow*  
Arigatou for support me *bow* ^_^  
Just enjoy it!

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing **SASUHINA**  
Genre :Romance  
Rate : M (18+), maaf ya rated M-nya mungkin munculnya masih lama -_- #gomen  
Warning : OOC, TYPOS, GaJe, Amatir, etc.  
This is only "FanFiction", if you don't like, it's better you don't read.  
Only for entertaining!

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Finally, I found you (PART 1)**

Kuberlari menyabrangi jalan yang cukup ramai saat itu. Namun tak ku lihat sosoknya di depan sekolah besar nan elit tersebut. Mataku tak henti mencarinya, nafasku memburu sembari tetap berlari mencarinya di setiap gedung sekolah.

Di lihatnya kasar jam tangan berwarna hitam yang terletak di pergelangan tangan kirinya itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 16.30, tak heran jika sekolah tengah sepi dan jarang sekali siswa yang masih tinggal.

Sasuke yang pantang menyerah terus mencari dan sesekali menanyakan pada setiap siswa yang ada, namun tak satupun yang mengetahui nama itu. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu dengan sesosok pemuda dengan rambut pirang tengah duduk di pinggir lapangan bola bersama teman-temannya. Dan, tanpa ragu Sasuke mulai mendekati sang pemuda untuk menayakan apakah sang pemuda mengenal atau mengetahui keberadaan Hinata.

"Apa kau mengenal Hyuuga Hinata?", tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Oh dia. Aku tahu. Biasanya ia di perpustakaan jam segini". Ucapnya santai.

"Yosh".

"Hei kau! Tunggu!, kau siapa?", teriaknya pada Sasuke.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan pemuda pirang yang ternyata bernama Naruto, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menuju perpustakaan besar bergaya kuno di ujung gedung sekolah. Dimasukinya ruangan gelap dan sepi itu, namun tak didapati sosok gadis yang dirindukannya. Rasa putus asa mulai mengerogoti dirinya. Ia hanya mampu duduk lemas di salah satu bangku. Samar-samar Sasuke mulai merintih dan menyebut nama sang gadis.

"Sudah dekat, sediki lagi, tapi dimana kau Hinata-chan".

Namun sesaat setelah Sasuke berlari meninggalkan Naruto, Smartphone milik pemuda bermata sapphire itu menampilkan panggilan dari gadis yang di cari Sasuke. Naruto berusaha memanggil sosok masculine itu namun gagal. Dilihatnya layar besar smartphonenya sekali lagi, di tekannya tombol angkat pada layar. Namun sungguh terkejut ia saat mendengar bukan suara Hinata diseberang telepon itu. Tanpa sadar Naruto hanya bisa diam mendengar suara panik dari seorang gadis yang tak dikenal.

"Sumimasen, anoo bisakah kau datang, gadis.. gadis ini tiba-tiba melintas di depanku dan..."

Mata indah Naruto tiba-tiba membulat. Ia segera berlari dan meraih tas sekolahnya.

* * *

Sesampainya di lokasi, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam melihat sosok gadis yang dikenalnya itu berlumuran darah. Nafasnya seperti tercekat seketika. Dengan segera ia membopong Hinata menuju mobil milik gadis penabrak tadi dan segera membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk mendapatkan pertolongan.

Dilihatnya Hinata terkujur lemas di pangkuan Naruto. Terlihat banyak darah yang bercucuran dari kepala sang gadis. Sungguh teriris hati Naruto melihat sahabatnya tiba-tiba seperti ini. Di peluknya lembut sosok mungil di depannya itu seraya berbisik, "Bertahanlah, aku disini".

Dan setibanya di rumah sakit Hinata segera memasuki ruang operasi. Segera setelah Hinata memasuki ruangan Naruto mengambil Smartphone miliknya untuk menghubungi keluarga Hinata dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku.. Aku tak menabraknya. Ia tiba-tiba datang dan.."

"Aku tahu, tenanglah! Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja", jawab Naruto datar sembari mengambil posisi duduk yang nyaman di sekitar ruang operasi.

"Bagaimana ini?", keluh sang penabrak.

"Tenanglah", bentak Naruto.

* * *

2 jam berlalu setelah pengoperasian Hinata, tampak mulai berdatangan kedua orang tua Hinata. Wajah panik dari kedua orang tuanya tak bisa disembunyikan lagi. Walaupun Hinata bisa selamat tapi ia masih tertidur. Hingga hampir seminggu ia tak kunjung membuka mata. Namun Naruto dengan senang hati selalu menemani sahabatnya itu. Ia tak lagi bermain bola dan memutuskan untuk menemani Hinata setelah jam sekolah selesai.

Sedangkan disisi lain, Sasuke tetap gencar mencari Hinata di Tokyo High school tersebut. Walaupun kini Kakashi telah berada di Tokyo bersamanya entah mengapa Sasuke merasa tak memerlukan bantuan asistennya itu.

Ia sangat yakin bahwa sang gadis ada disana. Pemuda pirang yang ditemuinya kemarin mengatakan bahwa ia mengenal Hinata, itu berarti dia ada di sekolah ini.

Namun sampai di akhir hari liburnya itu ia tak menemukan sang gadis ataupun pemuda pirang itu. Sasuke pun terlihat sangat putus asa. Hampir saja ia ingin menghubungi Kakashi untuk mencarikan Hinata untuknya. Sampai ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang siswa yang bermata sama dengan Hinata, namun ia terlihat asing. Di dekatinya sosok itu, Sasuke kemudian memberanikan diri untuk bertanya tentang Hinata padanya.

"Hm. apa kau keluarga Hyuuga," tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Kau siapa?"

"Hinata.. Hyuuga Hinata kau tahu dia kan?"

"Kau,, kenapa kau mencarinya disini? Apa kau tidak tahu dia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit? Dimana? Rumah sakit mana?", tanya Sasuke panik sekaligus lega ternyata ada yang tahu dimana Hinata sekarang.

"Tokyo Hospital Centre"

"Hm"

"Tunggu..."

Belum sempat ia memberitahu lengkapnya Sasuke tiba-tiba berlari sangat kencang. Entah kenapa Sasuke selalu berubah menjadi sosok yang tergesa-gesa bila menyangkut dengan Hinata. Kini pun tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung melajukan mobil yang di dapatnya dari Kakashi dan segera menuju tempat yang disebutkan tadi. Namun, tanpa disengaja saat di pintu depan rumah sakit ia berpapasan dengan Naruto dan menabraknya.

"Gomenasai"

"Tunggu, bukankah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"…"

"Jangan bercanda, apakah kau melupakanku? Kejamnya", ucap Naruto sambil mewek bombay. "Aku aja masih mengingatmu, kau pemuda yang mencari Hinata waktu itu kan?" lanjut Naruto.

"Dimana dia?"

"Wah.. wah kau tetap tidak sabaran ya bung. Tenanglah dia tak akan pergi jauh." Canda Naruto.

Tanpa banyak komentar Sasuke merasa ia akan semakin membuang waktunya jika terus bersama bocah kuning ini. Namun belum sempat ia beranjak, Naruto kembali membuka mulutnya "Kamar nomor.178, pergilah."

"Arigatou"

"Tunggu senang bertemu denganmu aku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh, aku Uchiha Sasuke", sembari berlalu.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Ahh.. Sasuke-kun. Ooh..kau ternyata orangnya. Hei kau berhutang padaku Sasukeeee", teriak Naruto kepada Sasuke yang berlari meninggalkannya.

Harusnya Naruto sekarang bahagia. Harusnya ia bisa tersenyum gembira, mengingat orang yang begitu ditunggu sahabatnya , cinta pertama Hinata kini telah menemukannya. Tapi kenapa? Tapi kenapa begitu menyakitkan.

"Hinata", hanya nama itu yang kini selalu di benak Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke kembali mempercepat langkahnya. Ia sedang berada di lift sekarang untuk segera mendatangi kamar Hinata yang terletak di lantai 4 rumah sakit tersebut. Keluarnya dari lift, matanya tak henti-hentinya mencari dan mencari. Sasuke benar-benar diluar kendali. Semua bagian tubuhnya bergerak untuk menemukan sosok itu.

"Dimana kau?", ujarnya frustasi sembari meremas kasar rambut ravennya itu.

Namun tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ia telah mendapati sang gadis dengan setelan putih khas pasien rumah sakit. Sang gadis yang terlihat lebih cantik dari yang ia bayangkan. Dengan rambut lurus panjang dan mata khasnya itu. Tanpa sadar Sasuke tengah berlari menghampiri Hinata. Memeluknya, menghirup aromanya, melepas rindu yang ia pendam bertahun-tahun.

"Akhirnya.. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu", ucapnya lirih dalam pelukan Hinata.

 **TBC**

* * *

Annyeong chinguyaa..! .

Masih ingat gak ya ma ff ini?

Gomen buat semua yg menantikan kelanjutan ceritanya *klo ada sih* #hehehe

sorry bgt ya, soalnya beberapa minggu lalu tiba-tiba keyboard lepy-nya pada error semua. Yang gak mau muncul hurufnya, yang dipencet apa munculnya beda. #Astagfirullah stress rasanya.

and finally, author putusin buat beli keyboard portable buat sementara. secara lum ada dana buat benerin si lepy merah ini. *sumbangin dooonk* #plaaak #abaikan # .gila

Tapi dengan segala tenaga serta ide yang pasaran akhirnya author bisa selesein nih chapter. Gomen klo ternyata masih kurang panjang ceritanya di chapter kali ini. Mau gimana lagi, author udah mentok gak ada ide lain buat nambahin kata-katanya. But, over all - semoga masih ada yang mau menerima ff ini *aamiin*

Thank you and see you next chapter guys!

-Happy Christmas *buat yg nasrani* & Happy New Year ya-

 **-cLoveR-**


	5. Chapter 5 : Finally, I found you -PART 2

Update kilaaat!

* * *

Just enjoy it!Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**  
Pair : Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata (SASUHINA)  
Genre :Romance  
Rate : M (18+)  
Warning : OOC, TYPOS, GaJe, Amatir, etc./span/p  
 _ **This is only "FanFiction", if you don't like, it's better you don't read.**_  
Only for entertaining!

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Finally, I found you (PART 2)**

 **Tokyo, 23 Desember 2011**

Tak terasa hampir 2 minggu, gadis berpawakan ramping dengan kulit pucatnya itu mendapatkan perawatan di rumah sakit. Secara kasat mata Hinata memang terlihat tak mengalami masalah serius pada tubuhnya, terlebih pada bagian kepala yang notabene terluka cukup parah.

Dokter yang menangani Hinata memang sempat memprediksi akan kemungkinan pasien yang mengalami luka pada bagian kepala dikarenakan benturan, setidaknya akan mengalami kehilangan sedikit ingatannya. Tapi dalam kasus Hinata, dokter meyakini bahwa ia sungguh beruntung tak mengalami hilang ingatan yang berarti dan termasuk ringan, karena terbukti Hinata masih dapat mengenal jelas orang-orang terdekatnya.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Tak lama berselang sejak Naruto berpamitan untuk pulang sepuluh menit yang lalu, Hinata mulai merasa jenuh jika hanya tidur sepanjang hari di ruangan yang sama. Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat di ruangan serba putih itu.

Rasa jenuh yang menumpuk membuat Hinata berusaha melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar untuk sekedar melepas penat. Ia merasa tak ada salahnya untuk sekedar berkeliling sebentar, dan terlebih tubuhnya sekarang tak begitu lemas seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Sesampainya ia di luar kamarnya, terlihat beberapa dekorasi natal mulai menghiasi beberapa sudut lorong rumah sakit. Ia tak menyangkah begitu lama ia tertidur sampai tak terasa hampir mendekati natal.

"Apa Naruto akan mengajakku keluar pada malam natal?", ucapnya malu-malu.

Senyumnya mengembang sembari terus melanjutkan kegiatan berkelilingnya itu. Namun setibanya Hinata di hall rumah sakit yang terletak tak jauh dari kamarnya, tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven tiba-tiba berlari kearahnya. Tanpa sempat mengindar pemuda itu telah berasil mendekap tubuh ramping Hinata.

Di rasakannya jantung sang pemuda yang bergedup kencang. Pemuda itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya di sela-sela leher jenjang yang tertutup sebagian rambut panjangnya itu, perlahan di hirupnya dalam udara di sekitar lehernya itu. Terasa hembusan hangat yang memburu mengalir dengan bertubi-tubi di pundak kanannya yang seketika menimbulkan sensasi aneh bagi Hinata.

Namun disela kekagetannya itu, samar-samar Hinata juga mendengar pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Suara yang berat sekaligus lirih itu begitu menghipnotis Hinata.

 **Hinata POV**

"Kyaaa.. siapa diaa?", jeritku dalam hati.

Bodohnya aku hanya bisa diam saat pemuda itu menghampiriku dan ternyata memelukku seperti ini, rutuk Hinata dalam hati pula. Wajahnya tak henti-hentinya menampakkan wajah panik sekaligus malu. Walaupun di tempat itu hanya ada mereka berdua tapi Hinata merasa ini tak pantas dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda asing kepada perempuan sepertinya.

Sungguh ini pelukan yang sangat mengejutkan sedang ku terima sekarang. Ku rasakan jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, hingga mungkin pemuda itu dapat mudah menyadarinya. Tapi entah mengapa Hinata merasakan dentuman yang lebih hebat dari pemuda yang ada di depannya itu.

Mendapatkan pelukan secara tiba-tiba dan terlebih dari orang asing, membuatku ketakutan. Tak hanya aku, mungkin setiap perempuan akan melakukan hal yang sama jika mereka ada di posisi ku, yaitu melepaskan pelukan ini, tapi entah mengapa tubuhku malah menikmati kehangatan sang pemuda berambut raven itu. Melihatku hanya diam, pemuda yang tak kukenali ini malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya di bahu kananku.

"A.. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan", ujarku panik dalam hati.

"Tunggu.. kau terlalu dekat,, jangan bernafas di situuuu", gerutuku dalam hati.

Hinata benar-benar tak nyaman dengan reaksi tubuhnya saat perlahan nafas pemuda itu membuai dirinya. Dan tak ayal jika perlakuan pemuda ini benar-benar membuat wajah pucat Hinata merona sejadi-jadinya.

Setiap kali dicobanya untuk melepaskan diri, pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata. Hampir beberapa menit keduanya dalam posisi berpelukan. Hingga tanpa sadar pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Hinata.

 **Sasuke POV**

Seketika aku berhenti saat kudapati sosok yang kucari berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Pandanganku hanya tertuju padanya, dan tanpa aba-aba apapun aku bisa merasakan bahwa tubuh inipun menginginkannya. Dengan segera kuberlari.

Kubentangkan kedua tanganku untuk menyambutnya dalam pelukan. Hinata-chan.. Hinata.. Hinata. Nama itu terus terngiang di hatiku selama ini. Sesaat bisa kurasakan wangi tubuhnya. Wangi yang sangat berbeda saat terakhir kuhirup dari tubuh Hinata dulu. Mengingatnya saja bisa membuatku tersenyum sepanjang hari. Dan, rambutnya terasa begitu halus serta sangat indah.

Tanpa sempat mengartikan penolakan yang Hinata berikan, semakin ku eratkan diriku pada Hinata, Hinataku.

"Cantik.. sangat cantik", pujiku dalam hati.

Kurasakan kini rasa rindu ini menginginkan lebih darinya teramat kuat sekarang. Menyatukan debaranku dengannya—Hinata- ku dekatkan wajahku di bahu kanannya. Membiarkan ia mengetahui semua perasaanku padanya.

Perlahan kuhirup udara di sekitar leher yang tertutup rambut panjangnya itu. Menikmati sensasi wangi tubuhnya, aroma lavender menyerbak di sekitarnya yang di campur wangi segar lemon dari rambutnya. Rasanya aku rela mati di pelukannya saat ini, batin Sasuke sembari terus mendekatkan wajahnya itu.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Hinata yang semakin tak bisa menghentikan rasa penasarannya itu, mulai membuka mulut kecilnya untuk bersuara.

"Anoo.. kau siapa?"

Awalnya tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Ia mungkin terlalu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga dari Hinata.

"Hinata-chan", ujar sang pemuda lirih sembari tetap memeluk Hinata.

"Kenapa dia menyebut namaku?", batin Hinata

Hinata benar-benar kebingungan sampai tak tega ingin menayakan dari mana pemuda itu mengenalnya. Kenyataannya adalah pemuda itu mengenalnya, tapi ia malah tak mengingat sedikitpun tentang pemuda ini. Hinata yang masih menerka-nerka siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini, terus diam dalam pelukan pemuda tersebut tanpa memberikan respon atas pelukannya, hingga perlahan rengkuhan hangat itu memudar seiring menjauhnya tubuh keduannya.

Di tuntunnya Hinata pada sebuah bangku panjang kosong di sebelah kiri sang pemuda. Entah mengapa Hinata hanya bisa menurutinya. Ia berusaha mengingat sang pemuda namun tak satupun yang ia ingat.

Setelah Hinata duduk, ia tak bisa melepas irisnya dari sosok sang pemuda. Ditatapnya dalam wajah sendu pemuda bermata onyx di depannya itu. Sedangkan, Sasuke yang memilih berlutut di depan Hinata hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya karena menghilang selama setahun ini dan membuat Hinata memendam kemarahan yang teramat. Sungguh malang Sasuke, jika ia tahu Hinata bukan sekedar mengada-ada tentang pertanyaannya tadi. Hinata sekarang benar-benar tak mengingatnya.

 **Hinata POV**

Entah mengapa pandanganku selalu tertuju pada sosok ini. Wajah yang terlihat sendu benar-benar mengusik hatiku. Tak tega rasanya mengatakan jika aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya. Dan semakin meronalah wajah Hinata saat perlahan diletakkanya kepala sang pemuda tepat di pahanya.

"Pemuda yang rapuh", ujar Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata memang memiliki sifat yang lembut dan penyayang. Tangannya kini hampir mengusap lembur rambut raven tersebut, namun dengan cepat kuurungkan niat itu dan memilih untuk menyimpannya tepat didadaku. Rasanya kumengenal rasa sakit ini, rasa yang menusuk dan menyesakkan ini. Dan semakin tak kuasa untuk menolak perlakuan pemuda rapuh di hadapanku ini. Terlebih saat ia mengutarakan perasaannya di depanku.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu", suara beratnya memecahkan keheningan diantara kami berdua.

Sungguh tak dapatku membalas kata-katanya. Dan memilih diam sepertinya Mungkin diam memang cara yang terbaik untuk menjaga perasaan pemuda ini.

"Aku kaget sekali saat tahu kau dirawat dirumah sakit. Apa kau sakit karena aku?" tanyanya memelas.

Namun, sekali lagi Hinata tak berkomentar tentang itu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar tutur Sasuke. Rasa perih yang pemuda itu rasakan begitu jelas tersampaikan pada Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau marah sampai bersikap seperti tak pernah mengenalku, tapi ijinkan aku melepas rindu ini. Aku sungguh minta maaf", ujar pemuda itu lesu.

"Anoo"

"Kau benar-benar lebih cantik dari yang kubayangkan"

"..."

Semakin ku mengetahui perasaan pemuda itu, semakin tak bisa jika kukatakan tentang kemungkinan "hilang ingatan" yang dokter bicarakan itu ternyata menimpanya. Ia mungkin melupakan pemuda ini. Hingga tiba-tiba kalung berliontin cincin silver itu melingkar dingin di leherku. Kaget menerima kejutan tersebut, Hinata memberanikan memandang lurus mata pemilik iris onyx itu.

"Apa.. apa ini? Siapa sebenarnya dirimu", banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia ketahui jawabannya tentang sosok tampan ini. Hingga ia tersadar saat wajah tampan itu semakin dekat dengan darinya.

"Kyaaaa.. apa lagi ini", teriaknya kembali dalam hati.

"Kami-sama tolong aku", ujarnya pasrah saat ia semakin merasa hembusan nafas pemuda itu semakin mendekat.

 **Sasuke POV**

"Kau siapa?". Kata-kata itu seperti halilintar di musim panas. Aku yang kaget mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari Hinata tiba-tiba mengingatkanku pada kebodohanku di masa lalu. Meninggalkannya tanpa kabar selama setahun, membuatku sadar jika itu sudah kelewatan. Hubungan jarak jauh antara kita tak kan bisa bertahan jika tak ada komunikasi yang baik. Kini kusadari kebodohanku hime, gomenasai, sesalku di hadapannya.

"Setidaknya izinkan aku untuk bersandar dan melepas rindu ini", batin Sasuke.

Keinginanku untuk bermanja-manja memang sepertinya tak begitu tepat sekarang. Namun, Hinata perlahan akan mengerti perasaanku. Sesekali kuberanikan menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan tentang keadaannya saat ini. Keadaan tanpa diriku. Namun hinata hanya diam. Tanpamu, hari-hariku terasa hampa. Namun mengetahui kau mendiamkanku ternyata lebih buruk dari itu. Maafkan aku, aku sangat menyesal, sangat.

Kini tak dapat yang kulakukan untuk mengurangi rasa kesalnya. Ku coba berdiri memandangnya, tapi Hinata hanya menunduk diam. Segera ku masukkan tangan kedalam saku untuk mengambil kotak kecil berwarna lavender. Dan siapa sangka didalamnya terdapat sebuah kalung dengan liontin cincin silver. Dengan canggung yang tertahan Sasuke segera menyematkan kalung itu sembari berbisik pelan.

"Ini hadiah natalku untukmu"

Dengan cepat hal itu membuat Hinata tersipu malu. Sungguh manis dan sangat cantik saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Hinata. Perlahan ku mulai membelai lembut rambutnya. Kuraih rambut panjang itu lebih dekat dan mencium lembut helai demi helai ujung rambut cantik yang sedari tadi terdiam dapat kuraih hanya dengan sebelah tangan. Perlahan kuhapus jarak diantara kami berdua.

Wajah yang ku rindukan, matanya yang indah sama sekali tak berubah, hidungnya dan bibirnya. Ku usap perlahan sebelah pipinya yang terlihat bersemi itu. Sangat halus jari-jariku meluncur di atasnya. Kini jarak kami sangat dekat, sampai kusadari Hinata membulatkan matanya dan berusaha memalingkan wajah merahnya. Namun dengan segera kedua tanganku menghalangi niatnya itu. Nafasnya yang terasa memburu membuatnya memilih untuk menutup mata indahnya, dan perlahan …

 **Normal POV**

"Ehemm", tiba-tiba saja Hiashi datang membuyarkan suasana romantis tadi. Romantis menurut Sasuke, tapi entahlah menurut Hinata yang terlihat lega bisa terlepas dari Sasuke itu.

"Paman Hiashi, Selamat sore", ujar Sasuke sembari membungkuk untuk menyapa ayah Hinata itu.

"Kau, kenapa di Tokyo?", tanya Hiashi tegas.

"Anoo,, aku kesini untuk..."

Nada kencang yang bersumber dari Smartphone milik Sasuke membuat sosok tampan itu menghentikan kata-katanya. Dilihatnya panggilan dari ayahnya, Fugaku.

"Maaf, sebentar", Sasuke mulai berjalan menjauhi Hinata dan ayahnya. Hal ini dimanfaatkan Hinata untuk bertanya tentang siapa pemuda itu.

"Apa ayah mengenalnya?", tanyanya polos.

"Apa kau bercanda, ia tetangga kita di Konoha dulu, teman kecilmu. Uchiha Sasuke"

Beberapa menit kemudian ia berlari menuju arahku dan ayah. Dengan terburu-buru ia berpamitan. Tak lupa ia juga memelukku, sembari membisikkan akan kembali lagi.

Pelukan itu, aroma pemuda asing itu begitu melekat pada Hinata. Begitu hangat dan lembut.

"Perasaan apa ini?" batin Hinata.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hi guys!  
**

Thanks ya buat minna semua yang udh bersedia reviewdi chapter kemaren. *kiss* *bow*

Sorry klo tiap chapter kyaknya dikiit banget. -_-.. Ya mau gimana lagi, ini ide mentok banget sampek situ" aja. Mohon maklum ya minna" semua :P

But, don't worry guys! di chapter yg ini kyaknya _*kyaknya looh :D*_ lmyan panjaaang dari yg sebelumnya.

Semoga hasilnya gak ngecewain semua readers .

 **NB: sorry gak bs bales review satu" :'(,, soalnya biar praktis q jawab yg banyak di tanyakan.**

Chapter selanjutnya masih proses editing ya guys.. Insya Allah bisa cepet publishnya :)

See ya ~~~

\- **cLoveR** -


	6. Chapter 6 : Come to me!

_Annyoeng haseyo chingudeul_  
Long time no see ^^  
Just for your information guys, _Mian_ kalau saya sangat amat lama update chapter ini. Dikarenakan masalah pribadi yang belakangan menyita semua perhatian dan aktifitas saya. Hiks.. hiks..  
Ya, saya yakin semua pasti udah lupa. Aduh ini cerita sebelumnya tentang apa ya?  
Nah ini saya bakal kasih precious chapter secara singkat padat dan semoga bisa jelas di bacanya.

* * *

 **PRECIOUS CHAPTER**  
Janji masa kecil, akan mengikat Hinata dan Sasuke selamanya. Tak peduli kecelakaan atau cinta yang tak lagi berpihak pada keduanya. Pertemuan mengejutkan keduanya di rumah sakit. Perasaan Hinata yang menghilang, tapi di sisi lain Sasuke tak bisa menahan kerinduannya. Tahun-tahun berat telah berlalu, kini keduanya bertemu lagi setelah banyak alasan yang memisahkan.

"Jarak mengajarkanku apa itu rindu. Tapi bagaimana kau tak melihat besarnya rindu yang kubawa untumu" - Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**  
Pair : Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata (SASUHINA)  
Genre :Romance  
Rate : M (18+)  
Warning : OOC, TYPOS, GaJe, Amatir, etc.  
 _This is only "FanFiction", if you don't like, it's better you don't read._  
 _Only for entertaining!_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Come to me!**

 **Hinata POV**

Kini kuberdiri dipinggir sebuah taman entah dimana tepatnya. Suasana malam hari yang sepi di tempat yang asing tapi entah kenapa terasa familiar itu membuatku bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku bisa disini?. Tapi ternyata aku tak sendirian, perlahan kuarahkan pandanganku pada sesosok gadis kecil yang berlari tergesa-gesa menuju pohon besar di tengah taman tersebut. Gadis itu terlihat tak asing bagiku.

"Itu kan...", gumamku. Dan jelas saja kuikuti kemana gadis itu pergi, karena ternyata gadis kecil itu adalah aku. Tapi sepertinya ia tak tahu jika kuikuti. Langkahku terhenti saat seorang bocah laki-laki datang menghampirinya dan memeluk gadis kecil itu. Bocah yang terlihat seumuran dengan si gadis kecil memeluknya erat dan hangat.

Tunggu, kenapa aku bisa tahu itu?  
Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat kusadari kini tubuhku ternyata tengah dipeluk oleh seorang pemuda. Namun yang anehnya kedua bocah kecil tadi telah menghilang. Dan entah kenapa malah kini hanya ada aku dan seorang pemuda yang masih betah memeluku di bawah pohon besar tadi. Siapa?

"To.. tolong le.. lepaskan", cicitku

Kurasakan pelukannya mulai melonggar. Dapat kulihat jelas wajah tampan dan dinginnya dengan sangat jelas. Mata kelamnya begitu mempesona. "Sepertinya aku mengenalnya"

Belum sempat ku mengingat lebih siapa pemuda itu, tiba-tiba ia menarikku lebih dekat. Dan ciuman itu tak terelakkan. Ciuman yang memabukkan. Kurasakan basah dan hangat secara bersamaan.  
Dan anehnya aku tak menolak perlakuannya. Semakin dalam ciuman yang ia berikan semakin ingin kumengimbanginya.

Malam yang sunyi di taman itu hanya menyisakan suara samar-samar elungan serta benturan ringan kedua bibir sejoli ini.

Semakin terkejut aku saat pemuda itu mengangkatku lebih tinggi pada pijakan yang mengelilingi pohon. Kini ciumannya pun berpindah di daerah leherku. Ingin rasanya menghentikan aktifitas memalukan ini. Mengingat tempat ini adalah tempat umum dan terbuka. Bagaimana jika dilihat orang lewat.

Dapat kurasakan hembusan nafas di tiap inchi leherku berhembus liar dan posesif. Tanpa sadar kumengerang tertahan. Namun pemuda itu semakin liar bermain di leherku. Ia menggigit, menjilati rakus serta menciumi tiap bagiannya. Membuatku tak berdaya.

Sampai tiba-tiba...  
 _Bruukk!_  
"Ouwch", erangku tertahan.

Ternyata hanya mimpi. Aku pun mengerang malu karena bermimpi semesum itu. Terlebih bersama pemuda yang sampai sekarang tak banyak ingatanku tentangnya.

"Sa su ke - kun?", sebutku ragu.

Sesaat aku mulai mengingatnya, rumah sakit, bandara, studi ke Amerika dan pemuda rapuh. Ya hanya itu yang bisa ku ingat darinya. "Tunggu, jam berapa ini? aku harus ke kampus"

Tanpa pikir panjang, kuberanjak menuju kamar mandi dan memilih bersiap-siap untuk segera ke kampus.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **Universitas Tokyo (07.45 A.M)**

Tak butuh waktu lama kini Hinata telah berada di kampusnya.  
Setibanya di kampus, terlihat sosok gadis riang berambut merah muda mendekati Hinata dengan senyum riang yang menambah pesona gadis Hirano itu.

" _Ohayou_ , Hinata- _chaan_ ", sapanya sembari memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Aa.. _ohayou_ ", ucap Hinata kaget. Jelas saja, ketika itu Hinata tengah berjalan sambil melamun. Pelukan dari Hirano Sakura sontak membuyarkan lamunannya tentang mimpinya semalam.

" _Nani_? Apa kau melamun?" endus Sakura kesal.

" _Etoo_.. tidak"

"Oooh.. apa kau tahu ...". Kini terlihat Sakura mulai antusias untuk menceritakan gosip baru pada Hinata.

Sementara Hinata yang diam mendengarkan, sebenarnya ia mulai memikirkan akan mimpi tadi malamnya lagi. Mimpi tentang seorang pemuda. Pemuda yang sempat berpamitan untuk melanjutkan studinya di luar negeri itu. Pemuda yang entah mengapa tak bisa ia lupakan, tiba-tiba muncul kembali sejak pertemuan pertamanya di rumah sakit 3 tahun yang lalu. Pemuda yang tidak pernah di mimpikannya itu tiba-tiba terasa begitu nyata. Wanginya jelas-jelas bisa Hinata rasakan sekarang. Hitam mata pemuda itu juga masih jelas tergambar dalam ingatan. Tapi, sekali lagi tak ada ingatan lain dari sosok rapuh itu. Terlebih mimpinya itu terlalu _hentai_.

"Hinata.. Hinataaa- _chaaan_ ", seru Sakura sembari menguncang-guncang perlahan lengan kiri Hinata.

"Aah?"

"Apa kau mengacuhkanku? Kau melamun terus dari tadi, wajahmu juga memerah. Apa yang kau bayangkan hah? Kau tidak sakit kan?" ambek Sakura.

"Bukan.. Bukan begitu", bela Hinata. Namun melihat sahabatnya yang masih kesal akan perbuatannya itu, Hinata berusaha meminta maaf dan memeluk Sakura sebagai tanda penyesalannya. "Gomen nee", tambah Hinata.

"Baiklah,," ucap Sakura sembari membalas pelukan sahabatnya itu. Namun tiba-tiba, "Aah,, aku ingat!", serunya. "Kau tahu tadi pagi aku bertemu laki-laki tampan tapi dia sedikit aneh. Dari tampangnya aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, dan anehnya dia menayakan tentangmu".

* * *

 ** _Flashback: on_**  
 **Universitas Tokyo, 07:00**

Pagi itu dengan wajah cemberut terlihat sosok Sakura berjalan cepat menyusuri trotoar depan kampusnya. Bibirnya bergerak cepat seperti sedang menggerutu.

"Menyebalkan.. menyebalkan!, kenapa Neji-kun malah memilih tugasnya daripada aku pacarnya", keluh Sakura di tengah-tengah perjalanannya itu. Tanpa sengaja irisnya menangkap benda mewah beroda 4 dengan branded terkenal berhenti tak jauh dari gerbang kampusnya.

"Kalau saja sekarang Neji mengantarkanku, aku pasti akan duduk santai di mobil seperti itu sambil menatap wajah tampannya. Bukan jalan kaki dan berdesak-desakan di kereta seperi ini", tambah Sakura.

Dilihatnya kembali mobil tadi, dan sontak membuat Sakura penasaran adalah pintu mobil itu mulai terbuka dan menampilkan sosok tampan yang sekarang berjalan kearah gadis Hirano ini.

"Tampannya...", puji Sakura. "Eeh.. tunggu lebih tampan Neji-kun kok", ujarnya lagi. Sosok itu semakin mendekat, dan jelas saja menimbulkan berbagai perkiraan aneh bak drama-drama TV di pikiran Sakura. Beberapa langkah lagi kini pemuda itu tepat berada di depan Sakura. "Maaf aku sudah punya pacar", ucap Sakura mantap. Tapi...

"Ku dengar kau berteman baik dengan Hinata", jujur inilah yang ingin Sasuke tanyakan pada gadis yang terlihat aneh menurutnya. Tapi dengan cepat ia mengubah pertanyaannya. Siapa pun pasti akan curiga jika orang asing tiba-tiba menayakan tentang teman dekatmu.

"Apa kau mengenal Hyuuga Hinata?", setidaknya pertanyaan ini lebih akan mendapatkan jawaban.

"Hyuuga? Hinata-chan maksudmu?", entah darimana awalnya, kini Sakura telah merencanakan ide jailnya. Bukannya ia iri, tapi Sakura merasa tak ada salahnya melakukan ini pada pemuda tanpa ekspresi di depannya itu. Toh juga gak kenal. "Hihihi", kekeknya dalam hati.

"Iya dia"

"Ah,, dia sahabatku. Kami dekaaat sekali".

Diliriknya wajah pemuda itu mulai yang masih datar tanpa ekspresi. Ya, mungkin memang terlihat begitu. Tapi sebenarnya, ingin rasanya Sasuke menarik gadis berambut pink ini menemui Hinata. Ingin rasanya pemuda Uchiha ini berteriak sangking senangnya, ternyata tak percuma ia meminta bantuan detektif untuk menyelidiki Hinata akhir-akhir ini.

"Tapi sepertinya kau takkan bisa terlalu dekat dengannya"

Mendengar itu tiba-tiba Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Iya, karena ia sudah memiliki pacar, Uzumaki Naruto namanya. Mereka benar-benar cocok sekali", tambah Sakura.

 _ **Flashback: Off**_

* * *

"Dan kau tahu bagaimana ekspresinya?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng

"Dia terlihat sangat terkejut, wajahnya memerah", ujar Sakura di sela tawanya itu.

"Sakura-chan jangan seperti itu"

"Biarlah"

"Tapi apa kau juga menayakan nama orang itu?", tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Tentu saja"

* * *

 _ **Flashback: On**_  
Terdengar jelas seperti suara halilintar bergemuruh di hati pemuda itu. Dengan lemas ia kini melangkah meninggalkan Sakura. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar tadi. Detektif sewaannya tak menyebutkan soal kekasih atau sejenisnya?

 **Author POV**  
WAIT! Dasar Sasuke seenaknya. Begini ya para readers bukannya sang detektif tak menyebutkan pacar atau hal pribadi lainnya, secara detektifnya kelas kakap merah *hehehe* ya jelas ahli lah dan pasti infonya lengkap. Itu karena Sasuke sendiri yang tak sabaran, tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan dari detektif mahal secara detail. Ya seperti itulah dia. Maaf ya readers. YAAH, Sasuke-kun minta maaf sana. *tarik-tarik Sasuke buat minta maaf* *bow* hehehe

 **Normal POV**

Ya, sepertinya Sasuke butuh menenangkan hatinya dulu saat ini.

"Tunggu", seru Sakura membuat pemuda malang itu menoleh kearahnya. "Siapa namamu? Aku akan menyampaikan pesanmu pada Hinata nanti".

"Uchiha Sasuke", ucap Sasuke sembari meneruskan langkahnya menuju mobilnya.

"Baiklah Sasuke-san aku akan menyampaikan pada Hinata kalau aku bertemu denganmu", teriak Sakura dan di balas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

 _ **Flashback: Off**_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?",

Mendengar nama itu iris lavender milik Hinata membulat sempurna dan sontak mengingatkannya pada pemuda rapuh dalam mimpinya.

"Benar-benar menggelikan wajahnya saat itu. Tapi tak ku sangka kau punya kenalan setampan itu", kembali Sakura tertawa geli mengingat pemuda itu.

***  
Akhirnya kini Hinata dapat bernafas lega setelah seharian berkutat dengan perkuliahan. Kini Hinata tengah beranjak pulang. Sejak pemuda yang Sakura ceritakan padanya seminggu yang lalu, Sasuke-kun, Hinata terus saja memikirkan pemuda malang itu. Apa dia benar-benar menganggap serius ucapan Sakura?", pikirnya dalam hati. Naruto memang sampai detik ini masih memiliki tempat khusus di hati Hinata. Naruto juga banyak membantunya di kampus, karena memang keduanya berada di kampus yang sama walaupun di jurusan yang berbeda. Tapi jujur saja tak ada perubahan berarti di dalam hubungan mereka. Entah apa yang mereka tunggu.

"Kau.. kau beraninya memandang pria lain". Terdengar yang tak asing di telinga Hinata. Suara itu memang terdengar garang namun Hinata dapat merasakan perasaan kekecewaan di dalamnya.

Dengan cepat di arahkannya iris bulannya itu menuju sumber suara. Dan ternyata pemuda dalam mimpi, pemuda 3 tahun yang lalu muncul di depannya sekarang.

* * *

 **Hinata POV**

"Eeh?", ucapku pelan.

Mengejutkan. Sungguh mengejutkan. Wajah itu kembali menggetarkan perasaanku. Sosok itu, entah kenapa ada perasaan lega bisa bertemu lagi. Dan mengetahui pemuda itu baik-baik saja sungguh membuatku puas. Tapi, ada apa dengannya? Setelah perpisahaan 3 tahun lalu karena urusan studi, sekarang kenapa ia tiba-tiba memasang wajah masam seperti ini?, tanya Hinata dalam hati.

"Ini pelanggaran Hyuuga Hinata", ujar Sasuke sembari terus mendekati Hinata.

"Kau Sasuke- _kun_?", entah kenapa kalimat itu yang terlontar dari mulutku.

"Kau kira ada berapa Sasuke di Jepang ini. Ya ini aku. Aku datang untuk menagih janji. Hyuuga Hinata tepati janjimu sekarang!"

"Janji?", tanyaku lagi.

"Hinataa- _chaaan_ ,, tunggu", dari kejauhan tiba-tiba terdengar suara Naruto tengah berlari menuju arah kedua insan ini. Terlihat ia sedang mengenggam syal berwarna lavender milik Hinata. Dan tak lama kemudian sampailah Naruto di tempat Hinata dan Sasuke berdiri.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh, _hime_ ", tegur Naruto sembari melingkarkan mesra syal itu di leherku.

Tapi entah mengapa kini mataku malah terus menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. Jujur sampai detik ini tak banyak yang kuingat dari sosok ini, kenanganku tentangnya adalah seorang pemuda yang rapuh. Karena itulah, aku hanya tak ingin membuatnya semakin salah paham.

" _Arigatou_ , Naru- _kun_ ", ucapanku ramah, yang malah di sambut senyuman khas Naruto dan di susul dengan pelukan yang tiba-tiba.

"Ck.."

Satu decikan. Hanya satu suara yang ku dengar dari sosok Sasuke saat ia melihatku bersama Naruto. Entah mengapa malah membuatku semakin salah tingkah. Ku coba melepaskan pelukan yang kuterima dari Naruto saat kulihat wajah Sasuke semakin tak lagi bersahabat. Sampai akhirnya ia menarik tanganku dan menuntunku, tunggu menyeret paksa lebih tepatnya. Langkahnya yang lebar membuatku sedikit berlari mengikutinya ke dalam mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari gerbang kampus.

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

Hampir 3 jam aku menunggu munculnya Hinata malam itu. Ku lirik layar _Smartphone_ milikku dan menunjukkan jam 7 malam. Tapi entah kenapa tak kudapati sosok Hinata keluar kampus sama sekali. Sepintas rasa asa pun mulai menjalar di hatiku. Apa dia bersama orang lain? Bersama Naruto itu? Atau dia sudah pulang di saat aku lengah tadi? Atau juga...

Setelah penantian panjang akhirnya, dapat kulihat sosok Hinata berjalan sendirian di depan gerbang Universitas Tokyo saat itu. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, langkahlangkah kaki yang memburu ini mendekatinya.

"Kau.. kau beraninya memandang pria lain", ungkapku penuh emosi. Kejam, berani sekali dia mempermainkan perasaanku.

"Eeh?"

"Ini pelanggaran Hyuuga Hinata", hertakku lagi padanya.

"Kau Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau kira ada berapa Sasuke di Jepang ini. Ya ini aku", sungguh pertanyaan yang konyol, pikirku kesal dalam hati. Sepintas membuatku berpikir lagi, Apa dia melupakanku? Apa benar begitu? Apa dia marah karena 3 tahun berpisah lagi?, pikirku lagi dalam hati. Namun karena Sasuke merasa telah berpamitan pada Hinata untuk kepergiannya 3 tahun dan sementara harus berpisah dengannya karena urusan studi bisnisnya di luar negeri. Dan memang saat itu Hinata hanya diam saja. Tapi setidaknya ia tak melupakan janjinya dulu?.

"Aku...Aku datang untuk menagih janji. Hyuuga Hinata tepati janjimu sekarang!", ujarku mantap di hadapannya kini.

"Janji?"

"Apa? Benar saja ia juga lupa?", rutukku dalam hati.

Tapi belum selesai rasa kecewaku pada Hinata tiba-tiba...

"Hinataa-chaaan,, tunggu", dari kejauhan tiba-tiba ku mendengar suara seorang pemuda dan ternyata ia adalah pemuda pirang 3 tahun yang lalu. Ah dia yang bernama Naruto. Tanpa sadar mataku malah berbalik melotot pada sosok pirang itu.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh, hime", tegur pirang itu pada Hinataku, dan tiba-tiba ia juga berani memeluknya. Apa benar mereka berpacaran? Aku benar-benar tak tahan melihatnya. Lepaskan Hinata ku dasar kuning, umpatku dalam hati.

Entah tenaga dan keberanian darimana kini aku telah membawa Hinata kedalam mobil hitam milikku yang terparkir di depan kampus. Aku tahu Hinata pasti sedang takut dan bingung saat ini. Tapi aku lebih tak rela jika harus melihat lebih jauh adegan menjijikkan tadi.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Mobil sport hitam itu melaju kencang menuju salah satu taman kecil yang tak jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak bergerak malah membuat Sasuke mudah menjalankan aksinya. Sasuke benar-benar terlihat sangat kecewa. Ia tak menyangka Hinata akan melupakannya dan terlebih melupakan janji mereka berdua.

Di dalam taman yang sepi, kini Sasuke tengah mengunci pergerakan Hinata dengan kedua lengannya. Cahaya memang tak begitu banyak saat itu, tapi Sasuke dapat melihat wajah ketakutan dari Hinata. Dan sebaliknya, Hinata juga sedikit banyak melihat ekspresi geram dari pemilik mata onyx itu. Hening memang, sampai Sasuke mulai menyuarakan rasa kecewanya.

"Apa.. apa semudah itu melupakanku?", tanya Sasuke terbata-bata.

"Aku..."

"Kau tak boleh melakukannya, kau juga melupakan janji kita", hertak Sasuke kemudian, dan sukses membuat air mata Hinata menetes.

" _Gomenasai_ ", ucap Hinata lirih sembari menunduk menyembunyikan air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir itu.  
Mendengar itu Sasuke semakin tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, hingga ia melepaskan kedua lengan Hinata.

"Keluar!"

Terlihat Hinata yang masih mengatur irama nafasnya yang gugup di sela tangisnya itu. Hinata hanya bisa diam tak merespon.

"Keluar sekarang!", bentak Sasuke lagi.

" _Gomenasai_ Sasuke- _kun_ "  
Hanya ini yang sekiranya bisa Hinata katakan untuk meredakan amarah Sasuke. Hanya maaf, permintaan maaf yang tulus dari dalam hati Hinata.

 **TBC**

* * *

Alhamdulillah yaah. chapter 6 telah selesai dengan gejenya.

*bow* _Gomenasai *bow*_

Maaf untuk para readers yang sudah review tapi tidak saya balas. Tapi di baca kok reviewnya. Dan terima kasih saran-sarannya. Terlebih yang bilang alurnya kecepetan. Maaf sekali lagi. Saya gak akan beralasan karena saya masih newbie atau sebagainya, tapi entah kenapa gaya tulis saya kebanyakan gitu, langsung to the point gitu. hehehe *garuk-garuk kepala*

Tapi yang terpenting adalah rasa terima kasih saya untuk semua reader yang setia menanti dan membuang waktunya untuk membaca tulisan aneh saya. Love you all 3 3 3

Dan maaf kalau di chapter ini cukup panjang. hehehe


End file.
